


Not Once

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Whirl asks Arcee if she ever thinks about the past.
Relationships: Arcee & Whirl (Transformers)





	Not Once

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 13, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You ever think about what it was like before,” Whirl said, an odd moment of calm and clarity washing over him after the tenth drink of the evening. He ran the tip of his claw across the edge of the glass, and felt it hard to stay upright.

Arcee, slumped against him with her own cube in her hand, shrugged. She took a drink, watching the room of sleeping and wasted bots scattered about the bar. “Before what?”

“Changes,” Whirl said. He tapped his glass softly, the high pitched clink annoying but steady. “I used to have hands.”

“Oh,” Arcee said, sipping her glass. She flickered her optics and wondered just how drunk she might have been to still be talking. “Sometimes.”

“Does it ever make you wish you’d done something different? Kept it from happening?” Whirl asked, still tapping. Tapping. Tapp—

She grabbed the edge of his claw and tugged it away from the glass. She sat it down on the table, and held it with her own hand. She squeezed it tightly, hard enough that the sharp edge dented, and she felt her own metal chip. 

Arcee threw back the last of her drink. “Not even once.”


End file.
